Do Not!
by ROXX h
Summary: [NCT] Johnny x Ten, JohnTen. Short fic. Johnny itu berniat menghabiskan lip balm Ten, atau bibir Ten?


idfk

Johnny x Ten

enjoy~

.

.

.

'PRAKKK!'

Suara cukup keras itu mengejutkan dua orang dalam satu ruangan yang sama,

Pria bertubuh tinggi dan besar di sana hanya terkesiap, lalu kembali memasang ekspresi biasa.

Sedangkan laki-laki dengan tubuh berbanding terbalik jauh dari yang satunya, menutup mulutnya yang menganga, sedangkan tangan satunya yang sedikit bergetar ia sembunyikan di balik punggung.

"Ten." Panggilan itu terdengar halus namun cukup membuat jantung Ten bergeser dari tempatnya. Bibir semerah cherrynya ia gigit cukup keras.

Mata bulat itu mengikuti pergerakan Johnny yang meraih kamera yang sesaat sebelumnya ia lempar, secara -sengaja- tidak sengaja.

Keadaan kamera itu sekarang cukup mengenaskan, dan jangan ingatkan berapa harga kamera milik Johnny itu.

.

.

.

Tidak tahu hanya perasaannya saja atau memang Johnny jadi sedikit pendiam, setelah kejadian kemarin.

Ten akui ia salah, ia tak cukup baik mengendalikan emosinya, membuat tangannya gemas untuk melempar kamera Johnny sesaat ia melihat wajah pria itu,

Terbayang instagram story Taeyong, yang memperlihatkan sesi pemotretan Johnny, dan jelas-jelas dia yang menarik model perempuan itu ke atas pahanya.

Seharusnya Ten bisa berfikir lebih jauh lagi, mungkin saja itu suruhan fotografernya.

Sebenarnya sama saja, suara Ten juga hampir tidak terdengar oleh telinga Johnny. lidah Ten kelu, bahkan untuk mengucapkan minta maaf, baru berani ia lakukan sekarang.

"M-maaf… yang kemarin… kameramu…"

Ten menunduk, lagi-lagi bibirnya yang jadi korban, sedangkan kaki pendeknya ia goyang-goyangkan untuk menghilangkan rasa tegang, dan penasaran bagaimana reaksi Johnny yang terduduk di sofa sebelahnya.

"Hmm."

Ten menahan nafasnya untuk beberapa detik, rasanya ia ingin menangis hanya mendengar deheman dari Johnny.

Sedangkan yang tak ia tahu, Johnny hanya menikmati pemandangan wajah bersalah Ten sekaligus matanya yang berkaca-kaca, sungguh tidak masalah dengan kamera itu,

Johnny sebenarnya cukup kasihan mengerjai Ten seperti ini, dan ia juga harus menahan rasa gemasnya untuk tidak mengunyah laki-laki berparas cantik ini, jadi cukup matanya saja yang menikmati.

Toh jika begini juga nanti Ten akan melakukan apa saja agar dirinya memaafkannya,

Sekali-sekali Johnny ingin merasakan berada di posisi Ten, ya Johnny memang jauh lebih sering mengalah.

.

"Ayo jalan-jalan," ajak Johnny tiba-tiba, jemari besarnya menyusuri helai rambut hitam Ten, mengejutkan si pemilik rambut.

"Kau sudah memaafkanku?" tanya Ten dengan mata berbinar dan Johnny bersusah payah menahan kekehannya dan berusaha tetap bersikap dingin.

"Aku mengajakmu pergi." Ujar Johnny singkat, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas binaran pada mata bening itu meredup, lalu kepalanya kembali menunduk, namun Johnny tak membiarkan itu terjadi.

Johnny menarik dagu itu untuk kembali mendongak, kembali menatapnya.

"Jangan menunduk terus, lebih baik kita bersiap pergi."

Ten hanya mengangguk pelan, sambil menghela nafas.

.

.

.

Ten masih sibuk merapihkan denim jaket yang melekat pada tubuh Johnny, senyuman puasnya terukir sambil menatap hasil karya mix and match baju pilihannya -denim jaket yang dipadukan hoodie hitam-, ia pun tak tahu mengapa Johnny menyuruhnya untuk memilihkan outfit.

Sungguh jangan heran jika di sini adalah rumah Ten (yang ia tinggali sendiri) terdapat banyak baju Johnny, Ten tak masalah karena ia juga sering meminjam baju Johnny yang kebesaran di tubuhnya jika ia sedang kedinginan, itu terasa sangat nyaman.

"Kau terlihat seperti remaja, uuuh pacarku sangat tampan!"

Johnny hanya tersenyum tipis. Jemari Ten masih bersarang pada pinggiran jaket Johnny, wajahnya mendongak agar bisa menatap dengan jelas wajah Johnny.

"Kita akan ke mana?" tanya Ten sambil mengerjap. Ia sering bertingkah imut tanpa dirinya sadari.

"Membeli kamera baru, pengganti kamera yang kau hancurkan kemarin."

Ten menelan ludahnya yang terasa berat, tangannya perlahan merosot dari pinggiran jaket Johnny, setelah mendengar nada dingin yang pria tinggi itu keluarkan.

"A-aku tidak sengaja… maaf."

Sesal Ten. Tubuh lemasnya seketika tegang saat sebuah telapak besar menggenggam pergelangan tangannya cukup erat.

"Tidak sengaja katamu?!"

Ten terkesiap, suara Johnny meninggi diakhir kalimatnya.

Ten benar-benar tak suka ditatap setajam ini, apalagi dengan seseorang yang special untuknya, mata sewarna madu itu yang biasanya memancarkan tatapan hangat padanya kini berubah menjadi dingin dan tajam.

Ten berharap Johnny hanya sedang mengerjainya, tapi sekarang bukan hari ulang tahunnya!

Ten menarik perlahan tangannya dengan takut-takut, kakinya bergerak mundur yang ternyata diikuti Johnny dan malah berakhir Johnny memojokkannya.

Hingga punggung bawahnya menabrak meja rias cukup kuat, membuat beberapa barang di atasnya ada yang terjatuh.

Ten memejamkan matanya, bersiap jika Johnny akan memukul atau hal sejenisnya terjadi.

"Ten?"

Ten membuka matanya perlahan, nafasnya terengah-engah padahal ia tak sedang melakukan hal berat apapun. Ya hanya hatinya yang berat.

Johnny tersenyum lebar, semakin mendempetkan tubuhnya pada tubuh yang lebih kecil hingga tak ada jarak,

Menarik dagu lancip itu hingga hidungnya dengan hidung bangir Ten bersentuhan. Johnny cukup terkejut melihat bulir bening yang mengalir pada pipi mulus Ten, okay dia sudah keterlaluan.

Ten baru akan mengeluarkan suaranya yang bergetar, namun Johnny langsung menabrakkan bibirnya, dan dengan gemas mengigiti bibir tipis itu membuat sang empunya bibir mendesis.

"Sssh jangan kuat-kuat… perih," ujar Ten, mata sembabnya menatap Johnny seperti anak kucing.

Tatapan polos Ten tak membantu, itu malah menimbulkan rasa gemas berlebih.

Johnny menangkupkan telapaknya pada wajah Ten, menahannya agar tak bergerak ke mana-mana dan hanya menatapnya.

Mengecupi pipi halus itu sekaligus menghisap sedikit sisa air mata yang ia buat,

"Maaf Ten membuatmu takut,"

Ten menatap Johnny bingung, ia tak tahu harus senang atau bagaimana, bertanya-tanya apa Johnny sudah benar-benar memaafkannya atau belum?

"Tidak apa-apa."

Ten menaruh kedua tangannya pada pundak lebar Johnny, menjinjit berusaha meraih sesuatu yang sebelumnya ia dapatkan. Ten kurang puas dengan yang tadi.

Johnny sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan Ten yang tiba-tiba, namun dengan senang hati membalas. Telapaknya langsung menangkap bokong Ten, dan membiarkan kedua lengan Ten mengalung di lehernya.

Daripada kembali menabrak meja rias, Johnny lebih memilih mendorong Ten ke atas kasur yang tak jauh dari mereka.

.

Ten mendorong paksa bahu Johnny di atasnya, wajahnya merah padam, dan kali ini harap maklum jika dia terengah-engah.

"Kapan kita pergi?" tanya Ten, ia kembali mendorong Johnny agar terduduk.

Bibirnya ia majukan kesal, menatap jaket denim dan hoodie yang Johnny pakai jadi kusut, walau sebenarnya dirinya yang memancing…

"Bajumu tak kalah kusut Ten."

.

.

.

Ten menghela nafasnya, setiap mendapat gelengan dari Johnny setelah melihat-lihat banyak kamera, salahnya tidak menargetkan dulu kamera apa yang mau dibeli.

Johnny sibuk melihat-lihat kamera dari balik kaca, sedangkan Ten mengeluarkan kamera miliknya.

"Johnny…!"

"Hmmm?"

'Ckreek!'

Ten tersenyum lebar melihat hasil jepretannya,

"Ten, kau…"

Johnny tadinya ingin merebut kamera itu, tapi mengalah saat melihat senyum bahagia Ten, dia sangat indah… batin Johnny.

.

.

.

"Apa ini Ten? Mereka menyuruh kita melakukan apa?" Johnny menatap ponselnya bingung, mendapati banyak nontifikasi dari instagramnya.

Berkat foto dirinya yang dipotret secara mendadak oleh Ten, lalu dipostingnya ke instagram yang tentu saja mentag Johnny.

"Mereka menyuruh kita melakukan chapstick challenge! Ayo lakukan," ujar Ten bersemangat, ia merangkak menuju Johnny di kasurnya.

"Kau sudah tahu seperti apa cara mainnya?"

Ten mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan Johnny.

"Tapi aku belum pernah lihat seperti apa,"

Ten menyalakan laptop yang sudah berada di atas kasur dari tadi.

.

.

.

"Hee? Aku hanya harus melakukan ini padamu," Ujar Johnny santai,

Ten melirik Johnny, telinganya masih memerah sehabis menonton video tantangan aneh namun cukup seru itu, sedangkan Johnny terlihat biasa saja.

Johnny menarik tengkuk Ten lalu melumat pelan bibir yang selalu terasa manis di lidahnya itu. tak peduli dengan Ten yang terkejut.

"Ish! Kau tahu bukan seperti itu," sungut Ten meninggalkan kesan lucu seperti biasa.

"Okay,"

Johnny mengeluarkan lip balm berperisa cokelat dari sakunya, yang biasa ia pakai.

"Memangnya akan terasa rasanya?" tanya Johnny yang ternyata ikut penasaran, Ten terkekeh lalu menggidikkan bahunya.

Ten menunggu Johnny memakai lipbalm itu tapi Johnny menolaknya.

"Tidak, kau yang pakai."

"Cih dasar modus," Ten merebut lip balm Johnny lalu memakainya.

Johnny memajukan tubuhnya, tapi terhenti karena Ten menahannya.

"Kenapa?" Johnny mengerinyit bingung.

"Nanti… bibirku habis!" Ten menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan sambil menggeleng.

Johnny tergelak pelan, tapi dengan mudahnya mengontrol tubuh Ten di tangannya.

.

"Kau hhh menghisapnya sampai hhhh… habis!" ujar Ten terengah-engah, menatap Johnny tak percaya, setelah hampir 3 menit akhirnya tautan mereka terputus.

Ten mengusap pelan bibirnya yang terasa sedikit berkedut, lip balm yang tadi ia pakai cukup banyak lenyap tak tersisa.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berhenti! Tadi itu sangat… nikmat, kau seperti cokelat, tidak lebih nikmat dari cokelat! Ternyata tidak buruk juga, ayo coba rasa lain."

Ujar Johnny bersemangat, lalu beranjak menuju laci Ten menyimpan puluhan lipbalm berbagai rasa.

Sedangkan Ten menutup kepalanya dengan bantal, niatnya mengikuti challenge gagal total dan sekarang malah akan berganti dengan malam yang panjang.

Apa kau ingin mencoba chapstick challenge juga bersama pasanganmu?

/

/

/

haloo~ terinspirasi momen kemaren dan video chapstick challengenya manny mua. cma pengen aja nulis johnten, jadilah shortfic tidak jelas ini

oiya itu kyak main tebak-tebakan rasa lip balm gitu... gue ga nyaranin untuk nonton videonya ya wkwkwk

review juseyoo, ga mesti di sini, asal pendapat yg baca, nyampe aja ke gue.

/MaduLegal/


End file.
